Caillou gets Grounded the Movie 2
Caillou gets Grounded the Movie 2 is a 2016 comedy/adventure movie made and produced by Lionsgate and Anti Hobbykids movies the movie stars Caillou who figured out he was born a mistake and runs away from his family and its up to Caillou's dad AKA Boris to find him and ground him Made by https://www.yttube.com/channel/UCCWTX4nq6SWU7IJHSS6UAXwAnti Hobbykids PLOT Caillou's Mom and Dad are doing "sexy" things until Plushtrap comes in and tells them its a PG 13 movie so Boris and Doris stop what they are doing and walk out but than Caillou comes in scheming for his personal records but he rages that he can't find them until he found them in the picture and he reads his personal records but it said he was a mistake and the "child protector" broke which than makes Caillou cry so hard! Than Caillou's parents show up and they figured out that Caillou was looking in his personal records which made his parents ground him! Meanwhile, Caillou was crying for a very long time until he wanted to run away and than he gone into a bus to a place where no one will find him! Meanwhile on the news the news reporter said that and ugly bald kid ran away which was Caillou and Caillou's dad needed to find him before it was too late! But before that the movie cutted away to a condom commercial, than after that Boris figured out Caillou DID ran away so Caillou's dad goes on search party for him! Meanwhile at a battlefield, Bart Simpson runs away from Caillou and the general thinks to much weird stuff happens to him and than he finds mini Caillou's following Bart, so the general stops doing war battles than Caillou's dad walks in and is still searching for Caillou until he realizes that Caillou is at Chuck E Cheeses so he walks over there, but to his suprise, he did not go to Chuck E cheeses but instead a barn Caillou's dad was about to walk out until the sad cow pleaded for Boris to kill him but instead of killing the sad cow he just made a burger for him and Boris walks out. meanwhile, Caillou is watching Alvin and the Chipmunks the Road Chip and Boris finds Caillou there and than it was punishment day for him and the punishments include; # Stampede # pooping # killing Caillou, so his dad did all of that and it proceeds with boris grounded Caillou and once the movie ended, there was people in the movie theater saying this was an awful movie and it ended with Mangle dancing THE END TRIVIA this is the last GoAnimate video Anti Hobbykids (the maker of this movie) will make This is Caillou's canonical death because comedy world will be removed along with Lil' Peepz A third movie is not in production, but Maddox121 is making Caillou Adventures, which is a new TV series based off of the movies. Category:Movies Category:Movies made by GoAnimate users Category:PG-13 Rated Movies Category:Caillou Gets Grounded Category:Caillou Category:Final Episodes Category:GoAnimate Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:I don't think that the article would have been Category:Grounded Category:BAD VIDEOS Category:BAD Category:VIDEOS Category:NOT GAMES